conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
State Offices of the East Asian Federation
The State Office apparatus of the East Asian Federation is the primary working body of the Executive branch of the East Asian Federation. Consisting of the entire executive bureaucracy and over 85 percent of federal employees, it is headed by the State Council, which consists of the Chief Executive-appointed heads of each State Office, the Chief Executive, Chief Legislator, and the Chief of Operations. The State Officers that make up the State Council oversee their respective office's management and organization. The Council meets weekly in the Executive Offices Complex at Federation Center, in Seogyeong. State Offices State Office for Defense Current State Defense Officer: Chang Wanquan The State Defense Office's primary function is to provide civilian command and control of the East Asian Federation armed forces. Led by the State Defense Officer, the Defense Office is the largest in the government, overseeing many non-traditionally defense related government operations, such as the Integrated Defense Network, space program, and the Biri civilian power transmission system. State Office for Economy Current State Economic Officer: Shinzo Abe The State Economy Office regulates internal and external trade through the Trade Policy Board, controls the East Asian New Yen through the Monetary Bureau, and provides basic consumer protection commercial controls. The Economy Office regulates patents, copyrights, and government grants for science, research, and technological development. State Office for the Interior Current State Interior Officer: Martin Wong The State Interior Office, commonly called the Home Office, regulates domestic affairs, such as the issuing of passports, national identification, and other administrative functions. It oversees the government mail service, and ensures that private homes a served by a private parcel company. It also ensures that governing corporations provide public services to constituents. Customs and border enforcement duties, executed by the child agency Border Regions Integrity and Customs Service, or BRICS, also fall under the scope of the Interior Office. State Office for Foreign Policy Current State Foreign Policy Officer: Park Geun-hye The State Foreign Policy operates diplomatic missions of the East Asian Federation abroad and coordinates with its diplomats in countries worldwide. The State Foreign Policy Officer serves as East Asia's chief diplomat, and, with the approval of the Chief Executive and Federation Board, appoints representatives of the Federation to intergovernmental organizations, such as the United Nations and the Organization of Independent States. State Office for Development Current State Development Officer: Andy Cho The State Development Office is by far the largest of the Federation's executive departments, in terms of workforce and functions. The State Office for Development handles urban and prefectual planning, foreign aid, national and international disaster relief, science and technology funding and advancement, and the implementation, construction, and maintenance of large-scale public projects. The State Development Officer is one of the most powerful people on the Executive Council, and the Development Office itself coordinates with every other office on a variety of issues. State Office for Transportation Current State Transportation Officer: Daisuke Narukami State Office for Intercorporate Affairs Current State Intercorporate Officer: Hideo Sudo State Office for Energy Current State Energy Officer: Yukiho Inouye State Office for the Environment Current State Environment Officer: Martin Anderson State Office for Education Current State Education Officer: Kanji Azuma Category:East Asian Federation